The Story of the Record-Breaking Puffins
The puffins must make high scores in playing games, but their noise is disturbing Hercule trying to build a sculpture. The puffins try their best not to disturb him. Summary Main Zoo Lucy slid down Georgina with her stopwatch and broke a record for the quickest time. The animals thought Lucy was in a hurry for arriving tonight. The monkeys are trying to make a new record for swinging in the tree, but Gunnar appeared next to them. This reminds him a story about Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie trying to break a record. Story One morning, the puffins are ready to play football. Lewis has slid down in 7.2 seconds before arriving towards Thomas, Sharon, and Jamie. Lewis is suggested to play another game other than football. The puffins are making a long length of seaweed in the next game. Meanwhile, Hercule was building a sculpture in the beach. Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie had made fifty lengths of seaweed, but Hercule is distracted by the noise far away. Hercule is upset with them for making noises far away from him. Meanwhile, Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie were trying to beat a high score in the icebergs. The puffins are standing on their heads on the ice, but the ice is cracking. Hercule is worried that the ice has cracked. Thelma saved them from the cracking ice. Hercule is very upset that too much noise is ruining his sculpture. The puffins must play far away in order to make a high score. The puffins moved to the other side of the island. They started digging the longest tunnel in good processing. Meanwhile, Hercule returned to his sculpture. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake before Hercule can finish his art. The puffins have reached the area with the sculpture. The sculpture is broken as the four were trying to make a high score. Hercule is very upset with the puffins for breaking his sculpture. Everyone thought of a new game that doesn't bother Hercule. This game is about someone carrying the most objects at once. Gunnar began carrying all four puffins in this game. Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie finally broke a record. Gunnar is suggested to take a quick tour across the island. Gunnar agreed with the suggestion. Gunnar took the animals on a tour across the island. Hercule rebuilt his sculpture one last time. Lewis started falling down from the sky after a sneeze. Hercule saved him with a trampoline and Lewis landed on the sculpture. Everyone liked the sculpture with Lewis on it. Hercule had never broke a record before. Hercule is very happy with the puffins for helping him. Moral Ending Lucy liked the part where Hercule broke a record in the end of the story. Lucy goes back to sleep in a few seconds. Gallery Ep 88 2.jpg Ep 88 3.jpg Ep 88 4.jpg Ep 88 5.jpg Ep 88 6.jpg Ep 88 7.jpg Ep 88 8.jpg Ep 88 9.jpg Ep 88 10.jpg Ep 88 11.jpg Ep 88 12.jpg Ep 88 13.jpg Ep 88 14.jpg Ep 88 15.jpg Ep 88 16.jpg Ep 88 17.jpg Ep 88 18.jpg Ep 88 19.jpg Ep 88 20.jpg Ep 88 21.jpg Ep 88 22.jpg Ep 88 23.jpg Ep 88 24.jpg Ep 88 25.jpg Ep 88 26.jpg Ep 88 27.jpg Ep 88 28.jpg Ep 88 29.jpg Ep 88 30.jpg Ep 88 31.jpg Ep 88 32.jpg Ep 88 33.jpg Ep 88 34.jpg Ep 88 35.jpg Ep 88 36.jpg Ep 88 37.jpg Ep 88 38.jpg Ep 88 39.jpg Ep 88 40.jpg Ep 88 41.jpg Ep 88 42.jpg Ep 88 43.jpg Ep 88 44.jpg Ep 88 45.jpg Ep 88 46.jpg Ep 88 47.jpg Ep 88 48.jpg Ep 88 49.jpg Ep 88 50.jpg Ep 88 51.jpg Ep 88 52.jpg Ep 88 53.jpg Ep 88 54.jpg Ep 88 55.jpg Ep 88 56.jpg Ep 88 57.jpg Ep 88 58.jpg Ep 88 59.jpg Ep 88 60.jpg Ep 88 61.jpg Ep 88 62.jpg Ep 88 63.jpg Ep 88 64.jpg Ep 88 65.jpg Ep 88 66.jpg Ep 88 67.jpg Ep 88 68.jpg Ep 88 69.jpg Ep 88 70.jpg Ep 88 71.jpg Ep 88 72.jpg Ep 88 73.jpg Ep 88 74.jpg Ep 88 75.jpg Ep 88 76.jpg Ep 88 77.jpg Ep 88 78.jpg Ep 88 79.jpg Ep 88 80.jpg Ep 88 81.jpg Ep 88 82.jpg Ep 88 83.jpg Ep 88 84.jpg Ep 88 85.jpg Ep 88 86.jpg Ep 88 87.jpg Ep 88 88.jpg Ep 88 89.jpg Ep 88 90.jpg Ep 88 91.jpg Ep 88 92.jpg Ep 88 93.jpg Ep 88 94.jpg Ep 88 95.jpg Ep 88 96.jpg Ep 88 97.jpg Ep 88 98.jpg Ep 88 99.jpg Ep 88 100.jpg Ep 88 101.jpg Ep 88 102.jpg Ep 88 103.jpg Ep 88 104.jpg Ep 88 105.jpg Ep 88 106.jpg Ep 88 107.jpg Ep 88 108.jpg Ep 88 109.jpg Ep 88 110.jpg Ep 88 111.jpg Ep 88 112.jpg Ep 88 113.jpg Ep 88 114.jpg Ep 88 115.jpg Ep 88 116.jpg Ep 88 117.jpg Ep 88 118.jpg Ep 88 119.jpg Ep 88 120.jpg Ep 88 121.jpg Ep 88 122.jpg Video Trivia * This is the only episode where the underground part of Mossy Bay is shown. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes